Cupid's Arrow
by B. Weasley
Summary: Who likes to spend valentine's day single at a party surrounded by happy couples? This was definitely not something that appealed to Hermione Granger, but to make her best friend happy, she surrenders to the charms of that date. What she did not expect was that Cupid's arrow hit her and made the brunette realize that Valentine's Day is not such a bad date. (Muggle AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**POV Hermione Granger**_

There are worse things, I suppose, than a holiday devoted to love. I can't think of any now, but I'm sure they exist. People get crazy about that date, looking for someone who can fill the emptiness they say there is in their hearts. For me, most people are hungry, but they prefer to think they are missing a love to fill them. Speaking like that, it even seems like I'm a spinster, but I'm just a 24-year-old girl who is not very interested in romance.

To be honest, I think even my cupid hates me because it's not possible. The last guys I dated or dated were complete idiots. Needless to say, it did not work out very well with any of them, right? I just do not say I think love does not exist because I see it in my parents, and in the eyes of my best friends - whom I helped to stay together. But honestly, I think I was born to be alone with my cat.

"Just my luck, to get stuck with an assignment on Valentine's." I said looking at my desk with a huge pile of papers, staring at what would probably make me stuck in the office for the rest of the week.

"Oh, quit whining. It's not like you're seeing anyone." my best friend and practically my brother, Harry, said from his table, staring at me with those piercing green eyes, very similar to his mother's (which, together with my best friend, tries to find a boyfriend for me, since I remember me).

"Er... so, about that." I started a bit hesitantly, not bothering to look in his direction.

"What? Are you seeing someone and not telling me? I thought we were best friends!" Harry said indignantly, as if it were really possible for me to go out with someone and not tell him.

"That's not it! I'm not seeing anyone, it's just ... you know how Ginny is at this time of year, and I just wanted to spend a quiet Friday at home." I said throwing myself in my chair and trying to force myself to start working with those papers. That's what they say, if you think hard, maybe you focus enough to make it all go away. It wasn't working.

"Believe me, I know how she looks, but I'm afraid you will not be able to do anything to stop her from going to the party. Believe me, even I tried to run away. She's out of control." he said beginning to furiously type in the computer to be able to avoid my look, probably.

"HARRY! It's from my best friend you're talking about! Besides, she's your girlfriend." amazing how Harry can be romantic in a minute, and a completely oblivious person the next minute. "And how come I can't run away?"

"Because she's my girlfriend, I can tell her that. Has not she told you yet?" Harry's looking at me with a funny face and I do not know why.

"Told me what?" Lord, what did Ginevra Weasley did now?

"The Weasleys are coming to party. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone indeed." Harry is looking at me with a strange face, which probably should be reflecting mine.

"All of them?" I do not know if I'm ready to meet my entire best friend's family. At least, not after everything she told me about them.

"Exactly. So the party will not be there in my apartment anymore, but in my parents' house." He's giving me an invitation with everything that's going to be at the party. I'm starting to get even more afraid of Ginny.

"She's gone crazy!" as if it were not enough for Harry's redhead mother to almost drive me crazy here in the company, my best friend, also redheaded (I'm catching a pattern here, Sirs Potter), are trying to drive me crazy!

"Yes, but avoid saying that to her." Harry has come back to advance his work, or what I think is work.

"Did you tell her that?" Sometimes I think my best friend is not worth living, seriously.

"I was distracted, okay?" He's turning red and I do not want to wonder why. "Anyway, the party starts at 7:00 p.m., but she told you to go home at 3:00 p.m., so you guys get together."

"I know how to clean it myself" I mumbled to myself, hoping he would not hear me.

"According to Ginny, you do not know." Of course he was going to listen, what was I thinking?

"How did you manage to keep your girlfriend all this time?" because he is definitely not the master of praise, at least not like his father.

"She loves me." Harry shrugged and laughed. That could only be the reason they were still together.

"Someone had to love you, did not you, son?" James Potter, owner of the company, also known as Harry's father - and my godfather - came into our room, and did not waste time to make funny of Harry, as he always does.

"Ha ha, how funny are you, father?! Did you sleep with Bozo?" Harry asked for a laugh as I tried to hide mine without any success, of course.

"No, I slept with the woman of my life." He said with such a passionate look that made me look away. It's by scenes like these that I know that love exists, just do not know if it exists for me.

"Oh, father, you disgust! Do not make me have mental images!" Harry said, thrusting his fingers into his ears and starting to sing "la-la-la." Really, very mature of you Harry.

"Is that the way you talk to your father? Have more respect with him!" I said slapping Harry's head to see if I put some sense into his head.

"Thank you Mione, I do not know what would become of me if it were not for you, the best goddaughter in the world." James said giving a kiss to my forehead, which made me smile.

"Of course, do not worry about me. I am only your only child, blood of your blood. Nothing important, do you know?" I already said that my best friend is the most dramatic person in the world? No? I'm telling you now then.

"That's when you say that, I'm sure we've chosen the best person to be your godfather. You two have a tendency to drama." James said sitting on the edge of my desk.

"Now that you've said that, really, the two are almost a drama queen when they want, right?" I said laughing, which caused a crisis of laughter in the James and a Harry more and more sulky.

"What's going on here? No one else works at this company, right?" A redhead came in through the door, making us startle.

"MOTHER! Glad you arrived! These two were bullying me." Harry said pointing at me and his father. Snitch.

"What a calumny! It was not anything that happened here love, he's lying." James said with the most innocent face I've ever seen, but Lily is vaccinated against that face.

"Mione, my dear, can you tell me what really happened?" My godmother and one of the best people in the world, Lilian Evans Potter, asked me as she stared at me with those green eyes that kept me from lying, ever since I understood myself.

"We were not bullying him, just saying that just like his godfather, Harry can be a drama queen at times." I said with a shrug.

"I do not think we should have let Sirius spend so much time when he was a kid, James, I do not know if it was a very good thing." I love Lily, really. Harry's face is priceless as well.

"MOTHER! You should be defending me, not standing on their side." He said, his face sulky as we laughed.

"Harry dear, I can't deny the truth, can I?" She said, hugging her son. "Now how about we all get back to work? What do you tell me?"

"If the mistress orders, we obey, do not we?" James said, standing up and walking toward the door. "Do not work too many children!"

"JAMES!" Lily shouted again as she walked to the door behind her husband, which made us all laugh. "I hope they're moving on, to be free on Friday night."

"Hermione here does not seem to be very interested in the party, you know." Harry said as I glared at him. My best friend is so dead, he has no idea.

"WHAT? Mione, how come you're not excited about the party? Was it something of the decor? Or was it the food? I knew I should have called Jean to ask what would be interesting to serve." The redhead broke off, without even stopping to breathe.

"Thank you for that, Harry." I said to my best friend.

"Whenever you need." He said with a shrug, grinning. I'm going to kill this kid and no one will know it was me.

"Lily, it has nothing to do with the food or the decor, and I know that my mother probably helped you and Ginny in some things, so I know that everything will be perfect." I said in a quiet voice, trying to hide what I was really feeling.

"So what's the problem, dear? Are you worried because there's no one to go with you? Because we can change that quickly, you know, right?" She said coming to hug me. Wait, what's she saying?

"What? No, it has nothing to do with me having nobody to go with me at the party." I said, preparing myself for what I was going to say next. "It's more the idea of the party itself."

"Are not you excited about the party?" Lily's face is so hurt that it makes me feel bad about this conversation.

"Er... I think Dad needs my help. So I'll leave you two alone and I'm just going, it's..." Harry said, getting up and leaving as quickly as possible from our living room, which made Lily and I laugh.

"So now that the boys are out, you want to tell me what's really bothering you?" Lily asked as she sat down at Harry's desk.

"Is that the date you know? Why do people get so mad about Valentine's Day? I can not understand the fixation, because Ginny NEEDS this party to be perfect." I undressed, taking everything that was stuck in my chest.

"I understand ..." Lily said with a knowing face.

"You understan?" I asked with a frightened face and who isn't understanding anything, which I hate!

"Of course I do, Mione. I've also had those same questions that you're having now, and I hated it when Valentine's Day was coming. I was clogged with chocolate on that date." She said, smiling, lost in memory.

"And what made you change your mind? Because now you're like, the Queen of Valentine, the ambassador of love." I said, really curious, because I can't believe that this redhead of my side already hated the day of the boyfriends.

"Ambassador of love? Really?" She is laughing now, looking at my goofy face.

"Yeah ... you've been trying to get me a boyfriend since I was 14. And you get over it on Valentine's Day, I thought the title would go well." I said shrugging, and feeling my cheeks become the color of her hair.

"Ah, my dear!" She came to my side to hug me. "Do you mind that much when I give you a cupid?"

"I think it bothered me more when I was a teenager. Nowadays, I do not think I care much anymore. It's not like it really works." I said to her, unable to believe my own voice.

"What do you mean it will not work? What do you mean by that?" Lily is looking at me with a strange face, as if I were from another planet.

"Lily, as much as I appreciate your help, I kind of gave up on this idea of finding someone ideal for me." I replied, looking at the papers on my desk so I would not have to meet her gaze.

"How can you say that, my dear? Of course there is someone ideal for you, you just have not met yet." She said raising my chin and making me look at her.

"You say so with certainty, as if just because you're saying, fate decides to come true." Lily scares me sometimes with her predictions.

"Of course fate will listen to me and you two will soon meet. Believe in the ambassador of love." she said doing a super hero pose, which made me laugh. Lily is the best person to cheer me on, and the best godmother of all.

"Ok, I believe in you. Let's see, who knows I do not know my soul mate on Valentine's Day?" Is there anything more cliché than that?

"Do not be so scornful Mione, trust me. Now, I think we have a few things to settle before we can go to lunch, do not you think?" and with that simple phrase, she returned to be my boss.

I think I'll have to follow Lily's advice and wait, who knows, fate can bring me my soul mate just as the kid at the corner restaurant brings my lunch. Dreaming costs nothing, does not it? I just want to know, is there really anyone made for me? And if so, what would he be doing right now?

* * *

Ok guys, so this is something that I write on Valentine's Day and I just want to share now lol

Hope you like, and soon we will meet the soul mate of our dearest 'Mione.

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so in love with this ship! It's time to meet 'Mione's soulmate right? Hope you enjoy (:

* * *

 ** _POV Fred Weasley_**

That time of year is back. YAY! I did not know my sarcasm was so loud lately. It's not that I do not like Valentine's Day, I just do not see feeling in turning inside out to find the perfect gift for your special someone and be super romantic, if the rest of the year they will be a pain in the ass.

I think I woke up with my left foot this morning because I do not remember being so grumpy like that in the last few days. Of course, this can be because of the fact that my mum has been playing the matchmaker for me in the last few months, and now, with her approaching Valentine's Day, she's going to be in "find a girlfriend for Fred" with full force. May the gods help me!

"Hey Forge , do you know what time we have to catch the train on Friday?" My twin, partner and best friend George asked me, walking into our shared office. I have the best job in the world: make people laugh.

"I have no idea, but Mum probably knows the right time." Party on Valentine's Day. How did I end up in this? Oh yeah, I can't say no to my little sister - only sister, actually.

"Still unhappy because you're going to party alone?" George asked sitting down at his desk. "You know you just have to say one word and Mum changes that in a second."

"Of course, I would love to go to this party with someone chosen by my mother. Do not gloat Georgie." I said looking at my twin who had a suspicious glint in the look. You fucking traitor! "What are you doing?"

"Me?" He said looking at me as if I had offended the same. "I'm not doing anything. Besides, you know not to ask me questions..."

"And I will not tell you lies." I completed the sentence for him. "Yes, I know that."

"Anyway, I think we have a lot to do today." he started to analyze some of our receipts, while I continued filling out forms to replenish our store stock. "Before I forget, Mum called and said she's hosting a family dinner today, and that's not debatable."

"What does she want now? Is not enough the party we'll be going to on Friday, she wants to meet today too?" I asked, staring at George, as he passed through my mind what my mother might want with a family reunion in full Tuesday.

"I think she wants to make sure we're going to behave at the party and not make the Potter scare us." George shrugged, as if he did not really care about the reason for the meeting, which I don't think he really cares.

"How could we make the Potter scare us? It's not like we have an achievement store or anything." I said sarcastically, which made George laugh. "Mum thinks we're what? A bunch of babbling bumbling band of baboons?"

"I think she's nervous, that's all. You remember how she stayed after she'd gone to visit Gin and found out she was dating, was not she?" George asked me, reminding me of Mum and Dad's visit to London. Dude, that was a wonderful weekend!

"Yes, but I always thought she had stayed that way by the way she found the house when she arrived, rather than by the visit proper." Maybe my brothers and I have overstepped the commemoration, or maybe we should not have let those fireworks go, who could really know?

"It may be for this reason, but we have to show up tonight, and not try to escape like last time. I'm being a good son and I'm passing on the message." He said, concentrating on the receipts again.

"Who said I was going to try to run away?" George just looked at me with the look of someone who knows what I'm thinking before I even say it. "Okay, maybe I was really thinking about it, but it's just because she's always trying to introduce me to someone at those dinners. Can't we just have a quiet dinner once in a while?"

"When we're present, it's kind of impossible to ask. But this time it will be just us Weasley." he replied. "Oh, and Angie, who's probably helping Mum right now."

" Well, if Angie's going to be there, it can't be that bad then." Angelina Johnson, George's girlfriend and the best sister-in-law I could ask for. Do not tell this to the others.

"Of course it will not be bad. Unless Mum tries to lecture us about how we should behave. You know she'll probably try to do that." He said, staring at me. Dude, this is a dinner I wish I could avoid whenever possible.

* * *

"Ron, could you stop stuffing food in your mouth like you would never eat in your life again?" My mother has always tried to make us more civilized when we are eating, but needless to say, it worked better for some than for others, didn't?

"I'm sorry mum." Ron, my younger brother said, answering with his mouth full, which gave him an intimidating look on Mum. I've been in the sights of that look, and I can't help but feel happy that he's not being directed at me.

"Mum, you know this is kind of impossible for Ronikiens. He still has not learned good manners, like the rest of us, you know that." I said giving one of my irresistible smiles to her. Too bad that did not work.

"Frederick, do not test my patience." She said, looking directly at me. I know I'm in trouble when she calls me Frederick, and that's why I'm looking directly at my plate. Not that I'm scared of my mother, after all, I'm already 26 and live in my own flat for a while. But the penetrating look of Molly Weasley (patented) is not something we can ignore.

"Well, children, you must be wondering why we planned this dinner tonight, did not we?" No matter how long, my father will always see us as children.

"And here I was, thinking you were going to tell us we were going to have another brother. You owe me 10 pounds Charlie." My older brother, Bill, laughed at the table next to our mother. Poor guy, he will not even know what hit him.

"Is that the way you talk to your parents, William?" Mum asked, slapping his head, which made the rest of us stifle the laugh that was rising.

"Mother, what a quarry hand." Bill said, rubbing his head. "If we're not going to have any Weasley minions around here, then what's the reason for this dinner?"

"As you know, your sister is hosting a Valentine's Day party on Friday and she expects us all to attend. No exceptions." Dad's not as scary as Mum, but when he wants to, he can get over her gaze.

"What time do we have to be at the mother station? I want to make sure I get out of work on time. And Pen too." My brother Percy, Arthur and Molly's third child, asked. Apparently, he is able to quit work early. I never thought that was possible.

"And will you get Percy out early? I thought we'd have to force you out of there." George always seems to know what's going on in my mind. CONNECTION OF TWINS!

"George Weasley! Is this the way to talk to your brother? That was not the education my father and I gave to you." I think Mum is trying to compete with the color of her hair, because it's not possible that she's redder than she already is.

"And did he learn anything, Mother? Not to offend George." Charlie said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He is my favorite brother. (George does not count, he's my favorite TWIN).

"I did not offend Charlie." George said blinking, and probably thinking the same as me.

"CHARLES WEASLEY! What is the matter with you today?" and I was wrong. Mum gets even redder than she already was.

"Okay, guys, why do not we just calm down and start this conversation again?" What about? Angelina said, speaking for the first time. And that's why she's my favorite sister-in-law.

"Thank you, Angie, dear. As I was saying" Mum started again, staring at everyone as if daring us to say something to interrupt her or dislike her "Our train leaves here. 4:00 p.m. I expect everyone here at 3:00 p.m., with no excuse.

"Are we going to stay in London for the weekend or are we going to be back shortly after the party?" Ron asked, this time swallowing the food before he spoke. Smart decision.

"Since now the party is going to be at the parents' house of Gin's boyfriend, they cordially invited us to spend the night there. Then pack a suitcase for the weekend. And let the girls know, please. Mum answered, getting up and fetching the dessert.

"Cool, a weekend in London. I guarantee it will be something unforgettable." I said as I waited for my mother to start cutting the chocolate cake that looked amazing from my point of view. Surely this weekend will be something that no one will forget. I just hope my mother does not try to give me a matchmaker on me again. It's not like I've got someone made for me, is not it?


	3. Chapter 3

Happy birthday Forge and Gred!  
Since today is the twin's birthday, I decided to post another chapter! YAY!  
Hope you enjoy (:

* * *

 **POV Hermione Granger**

The day I feared the most during the whole week came: Friday, Valentine's Day, and Ginny's party. I can't believe how this day came so fast and I couldn't find any reasonably good excuse to stop me from attending the party. Of course the fact that my mother threatened to disown me if I didn't go, didn't help much either. Why me?

"Good morning 'Mione darling, how are you on this lovely Friday?" Harry arrived, sitting down at his desk (which is right next to mine) with a smile that threatened to tear his entire face.

"You know very well that I hate being called 'Mione darling Potter." I replied looking at my best friend with my best imitation of his mother's angry look. Too bad he was already vaccinated against that look.

"Looks like somebody's woke up with her left foot, isn't she? What's up Hermione, still not excited for today's evening party or is this just your usual morning bad mood?" Harry asked looking at me. I don't know how I never wanted to kill him before, and how we managed to spend all these years being best friends.

"I don't have a bad morning mood Harry." I said through clenched teeth, although I sometimes, yes, I can be a little grumpy. But that only happens when I end up working until later. "And I may not be as excited as Ginny, or your mother, or even my mother, but I'm excited that I can leave early today."

"What? How are you going to leave early?" Harry is looking at me with an outraged look. Looks like someone is not so excited anymore, isn't really Mr. Potter? Revenge is sweet, isn't?

"Is there a problem with that, Harry? Weren't you practically singing a minute ago? What happened?" I asked, trying to catch my laugh, which I failed miserably, of course.

"I don't understand why you will leave early if you are not at all excited to tonight's party. That's not fair." He said with a grimace.

"What's up, Ginny, did not you like your present? I thought she was going to like it, it was such a perfect choice for her." Lily said as she entered our office, looking at her son.

"What? Not! She loved the gift, said she was very thoughtful and one of the best Valentine's Day gifts she has ever received." Harry said smiling again. "I was just thinking about all the extra work I'm going to have, since 'Mione's here is going to leave early."

"Oh, did you manage make an appointment in the hair salon at the same time as mine? That's good, my dear." Lily said, kissing my forehead to say good morning. Harry's face is priceless, did he really think I was leaving earlier without telling his mother, also known as our boss?

"Yes, Pierre was able to fit me too. So I better order our lunch early, right?" I asked looking at Lily, while Harry still can't believe I'm leaving earlier today.

"But mother, how are you going to leave early? Are you going to let Daddy in charge alone? Are you sure about that?" Harry's face is priceless, it even made my Friday better.

"Harry, dear, of course I trust your father." Lily said smiling. "Now I think you'd better start working if you're going to help 'Mione get out early."

"What?" Harry's getting more and more confused, and I'm getting happier.

"I'm glad you're going to be a good son and help. Now, as for lunch, I think it's best if we ask you to deliver it in the hair salon, dear, what do you think?" Lily asked, looking at me.

"I think it's great. Will my mother and Ginny meet us there too?" I asked turning on my computer and beginning to organize some of the papers in my table.

"I have not checked with Jean yet, but Ginny is going to meet us there. But I believe your mother will meet us." Lily said as she left the room. "I'll see you later, 'Mione, and you at the party, Harry."

"Of course, whatever you say, mother." Harry replied sullenly from his desk as I waved to Lily who leave the room laughing.

While my best friend was still sulking, I began to advance all I could. I can't deny that I wasn't too excited to spend time in the hair salon, but if it meant leaving work early on a Friday, then I had nothing to complain about, did I?

* * *

"'Mione, please! It will look so beautiful!" My best friend, Ginny Weasley, who at this time of year is totally crazy, was trying to get me to accept something that definitely was not going to happen.

"Gin, I already said no! I'm very satisfied with my hair the way it is, thank you very much." It's amazing how she thinks it would be possible for me to paint my hair blonde, hours before a party.

"I think it would look so beautiful. But since you do not want to, what can I do?" She said with a shrug, which made me feel a little better. "But at least you're going to wear your hair loose, aren't you?"

"Actually..." I started to speak but was interrupted.

"Of course she'll wear her hair loose. It's a party, she can't wear her hair the way she always does." My mother, Jean Granger, replied from the chair where she was sitting. Now I understand where I inherited the bossy voice.

"Really Jean, I think 'Mione will look so beautiful, and it will match the dress she chose." Lily said, her eyes shining. And that's how I realize I've lost the battle over how I'm going to wear my hair today.

"Lily, what time do you want us to come to your house? We do not mind helping." Ginny asked as someone finished brushing her red hair.

"Ah, dear, you don't have to. I have things under control now, your planning was a great help." Lily replied, making Ginny blush. She's looking so cute!

"But we don't care, do we, 'Mione?" She said, looking at me.

"Of course not. And besides, I always helped Lily sort things out before the parties. It's already tradition." I said shrugging, which made the boy who was tidying my hair gave me an angry look. "Sorry."

"Then it's settled, 'Mione and Ginny will help, and I'll show up later with Andrew." My mother answered, as she chose a color of nail polish.

"I was so happy when you told me the idea you had Ginny." Lily said looking at her daughter-in-law. "It's been so long since we had a Valentine's Day party."

"Yeah, Harry said that to me. I was very happy organizing everything, and I'm very happy that my family will be able to come too." The redhead replied smiling.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet your parents, Ginny. Andrew and I were sad that we missed their visit the other time." My mother said looking at Ginny. When Ginny's parents came to visit her, I was with my parents visiting an aunt of mine who was sick.

"They are eager to meet you too Mrs. Granger, as well as 'Mione." She said with a small smile. I know that smile, she's up to something.

"How many times did I tell you to just call me Jean, my dear?" My mother said looking at Ginny with a lopsided smile.

"Sorry, it's the custom." Ginny said with a laugh, which made all of us laugh too.

"Well, since we're almost done here, I'm going ahead and I'll wait for you two, okay?" Lily said rising from her chair and taking her purse.

"You may, we'll be the best helpers you'll find there." Ginny answered for both of us, which made me even more apprehensive.

"I don't doubt anything. See you later, Jean." Lily said giving a kiss to my mother's cheek, and going to pay the bill. Now it's just me and Ginny waiting fot our procedures to finish, so we can go to her and Harry's flat and get ready to go to Lily's. I have no idea what awaits me there.

* * *

It's amazing how Ginny can convince me to do what she wants. You see, I had a dress in mind when I heard about the party idea. Although I wasn't excited about the party, I still wanted to be pretty. But that is not enough for Mrs. Ginevra Weasley. No, apparently I needed to be, in her words, " _dizzying, the way it makes all the party's single guys lose their breath and wonder who this goddess is_ ." And that's why now I'm dressed in a dress she chose and in a pair of heeled sandals, trying to help a crazed redhead to get everything ready for the party that starts in two hours.

"If this place does not look as if a flower truck exploded in it by this evening, everyone is fired and also banished." Lily was telling some of the decorating company employees she hired to help with the party.

"Darling, you can't ban people". James said, sitting at one of the tables, just watching the red-headed hurricane that was his wife.

"Do not try me, James." Lily said between her teeth, as if she were thinking of banishing her husband. I don't doubt that was what was going through her mind, and apparently James realized that too, because he soon got up.

"Okay, I'm going to get Sirius and Marlene." James said, leaving the room, but stopping near where I and Ginny were, he whispered. "Watch out for the beast girls."

"JAMES! I heard this!" Lily shouted from the other end of the room. As she heard this, I have no idea.

"I love you my beautiful redhead." He said, sending kisses to Lily while Ginny and I laughed. As I said, you can see that there is true love between these two.

"He's still going to let me have white hair, that's all." Lily said shaking her head, but I saw she was hiding a smile.

"Mom, did you invite the Malfoys? Really?" Harry asked, entering the room while we were finishing up the tables.

"Yes, dear, what's the problem?" Lily asked looking at Harry who looked like it was going to explode.

"What's the problem? You are really asking this?" Harry asked shocked, as if he did not believe what his mother had just said.

"Harry, it's time you let it go, do not you think?" I asked him, trying to soften things.

"What's his problem?" Ginny asked, looking completely lost. Of course she's lost, she doesn't know that story yet.

"The Malfoys are a family known here in London, just like the Potters. And they have a son named Draco, and he and Harry were rivals in school." I replied looking at Ginny. "And it does not help much that he's Sirius's cousin and he and Harry spend their holidays together."

"Did Harry have an enemy at school?" Ginny asked, holding her laughter, as if she could not believe what she was hearing. I agree with her.

"Not worth commenting, Gin, really." I said to her. "And besides, I don't know what his problem is with Draco."

"Even you Hermione?" Harry asked in a hurt tone of voice, as if I had stuck a knife in his back. Frankly, Harry when he wants is a drama queen.

"Harry, this happened when we were at school. Since then, how many times have you not had a vacation together, huh? I was there, remember?" I asked my best friend as I finished tidying up one of the centerpieces.

"That's why you should stay by my side. Best friends for life, remember?" He said with a stray dog face. Too bad it only works with Ginny.

"Good try, Potter, but it will not work." I laughed as he continued to sulk. "Why do not you do something productive and help us finish packing the tables?"

"And have my throat ripped out by my mother because I didn't do something right? No, thank you, I have love for life." He said as he left the room. Actually, my best friend is a drama queen.

"You're right 'Mione, Harry is dramatic when he wants." Ginny said, laughing beside me.

"I told you. I don't know what he's complaining about, Lily is not so out of control like this, you should have seen what happened at the Christmas party a few years ago." I said returning to my work. I just hope we do not get a flashback tonight.

* * *

"Don't you dare do this just twenty minutes before the guests arrive!" I could hear someone shouting behind me. Damn, I got caught.

"What? I wasn't doing anything." I said with my best innocent look, shame that was not working.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do not test my patience. Not today." She said my full name, I think I'm in trouble.

"Sorry Lily." I answered, sighing and sitting at one of the tables that were nearby.

"Can you tell me what you were trying to do? You weren't thinking about running away from the party, were you?" She asked, looking directly at me with those green eyes that kept me from lying.

"Maybe..." I replied in a small voice. It's not that I'm afraid of Lily, but she can be very scary when she wants to.

"'Mione, it's not going to be a bad party, you'll see." She said, sitting next to me and hugging me. "And do you remember what we talked about earlier in the week?"

"Yes I remember." I sighed.

"So, believe in the love ambassador, and have fun today, okay?" She said, getting up and giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Soon the guests will be here, and the party will truly begin."

"Okay, I'll try to have fun, I promise." I said giving a weak smile to her.

"Oh dear, I know you're going to have fun." She said, winking at me as if she knew something I don't know. I guess I have to wait for the party to start trying to slip quietly next time.

 _Forty minutes later..._

Actually, Lily was right. The party started only twenty minutes ago, but it's already made a huge difference. For now there are only a few people, like my parents and Sirius - Harry's godfather - and his fiancée, Marlene, but he has already given a life to this room.

"Ginny did a great job, didn't she? I loved the idea of the little cupids on the tables." My mother said, looking at the centerpiece.

"The idea is great, put them in these little vines not so much." I answered laughing. It was a sacrifice to put these little angels there, but I can see they're cute.

"Sometimes love demands sacrifices, 'Mione." My father, Mr. Andrew Granger, said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I know that, Dad, but since they're cupids they might have helped a little don't you think?" I said laughing, which made my parents laugh at me.

"Of course, darling, of course. Look, I think Ginny wants to talk to you." He said pointing to the redhead who seemed to be looking for someone, and smiled when he finally found me.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Gr ... I mean, good evening, Jean and Andrew." Ginny said, blushing as she came to greet my parents. They just laughed and greeted back. "Do you mind if I steal 'Mione a little bit?"

"Of course not, darling, have fun." My mother said with a smile, which made Ginny pull me off the table and go to another part of the room.

"What is so urgent that you need me Gin?" I asked as she continued to drag me.

"I want to introduce you to some of my friends." Ginny said, pulling me toward some girls. "These are..."

"Leesh? Kit Kat?" I asked looking at the girls in front of me, not believing in my eyes.

"MYA!" They said, or rather shouted, before they hugged me. How I missed them.

"Did I miss something here?" Ginny asked looking lost. "Did you already know each other?"

"Yes!" I said undone of the hug already. "Leesh studying at the same school as me and Harry, and she is only a year older than me, we became friends.

"And I studied at the rival college, until I asked for transfer, and these two adopted me." Katie Bell, known to me as Kit Kat replied. "I missed you."

"I missed you both, too." I said smiling at the two of them. "But wait, how do you guys know Gin?"

"That's what I was trying to say." Ginny said with a laugh. "Katie and I worked on the same section to the paper, and we ended up getting close."

"And I work in the building next door, and we end up having lunch together a few times a week." Alicia Spinnet, Leesh replied, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "When they say everyone knows each other in London, they're not joking."

"But how come you have not told me how you know Gin?" Katie said looking at me with a question mark on her face, which made me laugh.

"We shared a room in college and we ended up getting friends." I said, remembering how I met Ginny. "And that's how I introduced her to Harry, and today they're a couple."

"Nice! I forgot about little Potter, where is he?" Alicia asked, scanning the room, trying to find Harry.

"Little Potter? I want to know?" Ginny asked with a mischievous smile.

"James trained the football team for a while, and since he was the Coach Potter, Harry eventually became known as Little Potter at school for a long time." I said laughing, reminding myself.

"That's something I have to discuss with Harry." Ginny said with a laugh. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see if my family has arrived."

"Sure, come on. We're staying here, making up for lost time with Mya." Katie answered, while Ginny was already heading for the door.

It was only then that I remembered that Ginny's family was coming to the party. I don't know why, but remembering that fact, made a knot appears in my stomach. I definitely wasn't prepared for the Weasleys' arrival at the party.


	4. Chapter 4

_FREDELICIOUS IS IN THE HOUSE!  
Hahahaha the chapter that was the most fun to write so far (:_

* * *

 **POV Fred Weasley**

Three hours and forty minutes. This is the time it takes from my city Ottery St. Mary to London by train. Three hours and forty minutes when I was stuck on a train with my family, but finally we arrived. And we're late, of course.

"I said we should have left early, but no one in this family listens to me. I don't know how you can do this to your mother you don't have heart, do you?" My mother's been complaining ever since we boarded the train." I don't know how she still hasn't lost her voice.

"But Mum, you said that we should be at three o'clock in your house because the train was leaving at four," Bill said, trying to appease the beast. Poor thing, he won't even know what hit him.

"And what time did you arrived William?" My mom asked in that tone of voice that we all know well. It was good to meet you Bill, you've been a great big brother all those years, but now I think Charlie's going to have to take on that role.

"Half past three," Bill answered quietly, not really wanting to answer our mother. I fully understand how he feels.

"And that's why we're late," my dad interrupted what would probably be a lengthy discussion. "Now, how about we call the cabs so we can go to the party soon?"

"I think it's a great idea, Dad. You can let me and George do it," I said, pulling my twin with me to the nearest cab stand.

"Trying to get away from Mum's sermon that would probably turn to one of us then?" George asked, seeing that I was more than eager to get a cab.

"What do you think? It's not enough that she complained about my choice of clothes for tonight, are you sure she wasn't going to start complaining that we almost missed the train because of us?" I asked, trying to find some cab driver around here. Where are they when we need them? They seem to be gone.

"Good thing we can always blame Bill or Charlie in those cases," George said laughing. "Look, some cabs are available."

"Finally, I thought that we will need to give up trying to find a cab and had to walk to the party; could you even imagined Mum's face, or better yet, Gin's face if we did it?" I asked, following my brother, laughing with him while he signaled to the cab drivers. This is a night that is sure to stay in the story.

"You finally arrived! I thought I'd have to send the police after you!" and this is how we are received by our dear little sister. I missed the brat.

"We missed you too Gin! How are you?" George asked, hugging, or rather, choking on our sister with a breath taking hug, the Weasley trademark.

"I miss breathing," Ginny managed to say, in the middle of George's bear hug, which made us all laugh and George released the same. "I missed you too, Georgie."

"You just missed a twin? That way you hurt me, little sister," I said, putting my hand to my heart as if her words had hurt me.

"I missed you too, Freddie, long time no see," she said, coming to hug me.

"It's been a long time. And if it wasn't clear, I missed you too brat", I said, whispering the last part into Ginny's ear.

"Okay, you can stop that I want to hug my sister too; excuse me," Charlie always kind, pushed me aside and went to hug Ginny.

The Weasley reunion is always like this, a lot of hugs and jerks and shortness of breath. While my parents shared how they missed their youngest, I began to pay attention to the party, or rather, where the party would be. When my mother said the party would be at the Potter's, she forgot to mention that this place is giant! It's kind of impossible to look away from the building.

"It's impressive, is not it?" Ron said, coming to stand by me after he had greeted Ginny and introduced the girl he called to come with him to the party.

"For sure. I'm afraid to go inside and can't find the way out anymore," I confessed to my brother, which made us both laugh.

"Okay family, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend. Harry, these are the Weasleys," Ginny said, drawing our attention to a dark"haired boy standing next to her. I do not know why, but he seems frightened in some way. I can only imagine what Gin has been saying about us.

" How do you do? It's good that everyone could come today. My mother will be very happy to meet all of you. He said with a smirk. My poor brother-in-law, he will not even know what hit him.

"Harry, dear, how are you?" It's good to see you again. "My mother said, hugging the boy just like George did with Ginny.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, it's good to see you too," Harry said returning the hug and trying to breathe at the same time.

"I told you to just call me Molly, we do not have to be so formal, do not we?" Mom said, letting go of the poor boy who looked like he'd been struck by a train, instead of being hugged. "And where are your parents?"

Probably in there. My mother is making sure everything goes the way she wants, and my dad must be talking to some friends. They'd love to greet them at the door, but we had some last"minute setbacks, and they had to go. Harry replied, scratching his neck, looking rather awkward. I should probably help him.

"I hope nothing serious has happened," my father said, greeting the same, an air of concern passing over his face.

"No, not at all. Just some necessary changes, isn't Gin?" Harry asked my sister, who seemed to be holding her laughter for some reason. I really missed her.

"Oh, of course," Ginny replied, laughing openly now. "Why don't we go in and keep this conversation inside? There are some people I would like to introduce to you."

"Lead the way, little sister," I said, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders and following her into the house. She then took us to an entire decorated room for Valentine's Day, which was already quite full. My mother will not be happy about the delay we had.

"You and George are not going to make it easy for Harry, are you?" Ginny asked me, smiling sideways, seeing that George was saying something to Harry, who was already getting red cheeks, and making Angelina laugh at the situation.

"Of course not; he has to become part of the family, just as Fleur and Penelope did," I laughed. Fleur is Bill's wife and suffered at Gin's hands before the wedding. Penelope is Percy's fiancée, and we even took it easy with her. After all, she's engaged to Percy. We gave her a discount.

"But what about Angie?" Ginny asked suspiciously. "You didn't do anything to her."

"She was our best friend Gin, and besides, she's dating George. She knows how to defend herself from anything we put in her way," I replied winking at my sister-in-law who was listening, which made her roll her eyes and laugh at the truth of my statement.

"You know they could not do anything against me, Gin. I missed you, little redhead. Angelina said reaching for us and putting her arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"I missed you too, Angie," Ginny said putting her head on Angelina's shoulders. But I stopped paying attention to what my family was talking about because I had something more interesting going on in front of me.

As soon as we entered the ballroom where the party was going, my eyes were instantly drawn to a brunette who was openly laughing. It was incredible, I could not divert my eyes if I could. It was as if the cupid was chosen that moment to throw an arrow at me, not that I was complaining.

"Hey Fred, you're going to sit there for how long there at the door instead of going in?" Ron asked looking at me with a funny face as he wrapped an arm around Lavender's waist, his date night.

"Um ... of course I'm going in, I was just noticing the decor. Ginny did a good job, didn't she?" I said trying to disguise that she had been staring at that girl for so long.

"Yeah, I think so. See you later, Fred," Ron said, going to sit at some table that was there while I walked towards the bar. I need a whiskey or something stronger.

 _Twenty minutes later ..._

I was still sitting in the bar area, staring at the girl I had seen when we arrived. It was a good viewing area if you asked me. I could see the whole party, the girl I could not look away from and still had easy access to the drinks. I did not mean to leave here anytime soon.

"Go talk to her; you're standing here staring at her and it's starting to get weird," George said as he realized where my gaze was.

"And who said I was looking at her? I think you're imagining things Georgie," I said, trying to shake it off.

"You can fool anyone but Freddie; go talk to the girl before someone with more courage arrives before you," he said in that tone of voice that always persuades me to do something he wants.

"All right, I'll go. But just to get you off my feet," I said, turning the rest of the whiskey that was in my glass as if it were a type of liquid courage and went towards the brunette that I have seen since I arrived at the celebration.

As I was approaching where she was sitting, now alone, my mind created several different scenarios, which was starting to scare me. All right Fred, it's just Valentine's day messing with your nerves, just stay calm and do what you do best.

"Good evening, may I sit down?" I asked with my best smile, the one that always works. Too bad it does not seem to be working right now.

"Goodnight, of course," she said, offering me one of the chairs. "You're one of Ginny's brothers, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. What gave me, the red hair, the freckles or the smile?" I asked in my best flirtatious voice as I sat down beside her.

"She had shown me some pictures of you before, it wasn't difficult to guess," she said, not giving me much ball and extending one of her hands. "I'm Hermione, her friend and Harry's, and their cupid."

"So you're responsible for my brother-in-law? Good to know," I said giving a kiss to her hand, which made her blush. Good Fred! "I'm Fred, by the way."

"Oh, you're one of the twins, aren't you?" She asked, looking at me with a funny face. I can't understand this girl.

"Yes, the most beautiful twin," I replied winking at her, which did not have the effect I expected.

"If you say..." she said with a shrug. Really, nothing is coming out as I expected. Time to use heavy weapons.

"So Hermione, would you like to dance?" I asked, getting up and pointing the dance floor with my head.

"No, thank you, I'm fine here. By the way, I saw someone I need to talk with; excuse me," she said, getting up and going to the other end of the room. What just happened here?

"So how was Freddie boy?" George asked me as soon as I got back to the bar, where I shouldn't have left.

"She rejected me; she didn't want to dance with me, " I replied, indicating to the bartender that I would like another dose of whiskey.

"Are you kidding me? But did you at least find out her name?" George asked trying to stifle laughter. Sometimes I want to kill my brother, but I love him too much for that. But I can't deny that the will remains.

"Yeah, I found out. Her name is Hermione, and it was she who acted like a cupid to Ginny and Harry," I said, taking a sip of the whiskey. I think it's going to be my only company for the night.

"Wow, I didn't expect that. And you better get ready now," George said, glancing over my shoulder and picking up his own glass.

"Why? Why should I prepare?" I asked George, turning to where he was looking and saw my mother coming towards us. Great, just great.

"Fred, dear, did you see how lovely Lily's goddaughter is?" My mother asked, approaching where George and I were sitting. Molly Matchmaker is in action, apparently.

"Who is Lily's goddaughter? I didn't even know she had a goddaughter," it's amazing how mothers always think we know exactly what they are talking about without having to explain anything.

"She is, what's her name again?" My mother said trying to remember the girl's name. "Oh yes, Hermione."

As soon as my mother said her name, George began to have an uncontrollable fit of laughter and was almost choking. I, on the other hand, was not exactly happy with what my mother had in mind.

"I don't know why your brother is laughing so hard; I think you should invite her to dance." My mother said with a frown. Oh Mum, how I wanted it to be that simple.

"Believe me, Mum, I've thought of that. I don't think she wants to dance with me," I'm not going to tell my mother I've been rejected, am I? I don't need the look of pity on her, or worse, that she tries to play matchmaker. I have shivers just thinking about it.

"Nonsense, you should go talk to her," my mother replied, ignoring my statement and pushing me toward her. "Come on, you're going to invite the girl to dance."

" Yeah Freddie, you're going to invite the girl to dance," George said, a wicked smile on his face. I thought we had a twin connection, but apparently, I'm wrong.

"Mum, I think Dad's looking for you. Why don't you see what he wants, and meanwhile I ask Hermione to dance huh?" I said, seeing that Dad seemed to be lost. And if that will get my mother off my feet, I can pretend to invite the girl again.

"Great; I'll keep an eye on you on the dance floor then," she said, winking at me and walking toward my father.

Great. Simply great. Now, in order not to hurt my mother's feelings, I'll have to swallow my wounded pride and invite Hermione to dance again. I just wanted to know why she was so direct in refusing my invitation. It's not like she already has something against me, does she?


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally we will discover why Mione turn down Fred; hope you like_

 _So much fluff on this chapter hoho_

* * *

 ** _POV Hermione Granger_**

Even if I didn't want to attend this party, I must say that it is being a success. Not only because Ginny and I helped Lily finish the decorating, and maybe I did a little planning help, but really, it's a fantastic party.

"Mione, honey, you're not going to tell me you're going to be sitting the whole party there, are you?" Lily asked, seeing that I was sitting watching the dance floor.

"Of course not Lily, I was sitting at that table not even five minutes ago," I said laughing, and making Lily laugh too.

"Okay, young lady, don't think you're going to fool me," Lily said, staring at me with that look that misses nothing. "Why haven't you been seen on the dance floor yet?"

"Because no one invited me to dance," I said shrugging and trying to fight the flush that threatened to rise on my cheeks, which indicated that I was lying.

"Really? So I was probably wondering or hallucinating when I saw one of Ginny's brothers invite you to dance, wasn't it?" she asked, staring at me directly. Get caught again!

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Lily," I said shrugging and taking a sip of champagne to disguise.

"Why didn't you accept his invitation, Hermione? What did the boy do to you? He looks so sweet," she said, staring at the same who was dancing with his mother. Or maybe it was your twin. No, it was definitely Fred.

"I thought he invited me as a prank, Ginny told me how famous they are for that," I said sighing.

"Did you really think he only called you for a prank? Really, Hermione?" Lily asked staring at me like that that would not let me lie.

" Okay, maybe I didn't really think that. But I doubt he invited me to dance just for the goodness of his heart," I replied huffing and looking again at the dance floor, which did not go unnoticed by Lily.

"You're sorry you declined his invitation, aren't you? Don't try to deny it, you know you can't fool me," she answered when I was going to retort.

"Perhaps I should have thought of his invitation with more consideration than I thought," I said without wanting to say.

"I think you can still accept his invitation if he invites you again," Lily said, watching the couples on the dance floor.

"Well, I doubt he'll do it again, but if he invites, I promise to accept," I said staring at my champagne glass that I didn't realize it was empty. How did I manage to drink a cup and not even realize it?

"I'm sure he'll invite you again, after all, it's Valentine's Day," she said getting up and staring at me with a smile on her face.

"And how can you be so sure?" I asked since I have no idea of how Lily can be so calm.

"Love ambassador, remember?" She said laughing, which made me accompany her in laughter. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I saw Emme near the appetizer table and I really need to talk to her."

"Of course, have fun. I will refill my glass again," I said getting up and taking my glass with me towards the bar, while Lily went in another direction.

"Good evening, Miss. Granger, can I refill your glass?" the bartender asked me as soon as I got to the bar. It was good helping Lily and Ginny tidy up, at least I met the people who were working at the party.

"Sure Aaron, thanks," I thanked smiling, and sitting on one of those stools there. "You know, could you exchange that glass of champagne for a shot of tequila, please?"

"Of course, no problem," Aaron answered while getting the tequila and lemon. You know, I think I'll spend the rest of the party around here, so I don't have to face the amount of happy couples on the dance floor.

"A shot of tequila for me too, please," a voice said to me, and I cringed slightly. I recognized that voice and wasn't too happy to hear it anytime soon again. "Having fun?"

"Yes, but I intend to take as many shots as necessary to be able to forget the meaning of this party and today," I answered without looking at him. I don't think I could do it anyway.

"I think I'll go with you on this one, I'm not really in the mood to remember the reason Ginny wanted to throw this party," he replied with a sigh as if tired of something.

"I figured you'd be happy to see your sister after so long. She told me it was a long time since she had the whole family together," I said looking at him, which proved a mistake when I realized he was staring at me with those amazing blue eyes. Damn, it's impossible to look away now.

"I didn't say I wasn't happy to see Ginny again, the problem is that at this time my Mum activates her matchmaking mode and I really wish I could avoid it this year. Of course, this becomes impossible when all of your siblings are in a relationship or going out with someone," he said looking away to the shot put in front of him.

"I know how you feel, but in my case, it's Lily. Cheers!" I said picking up my glass and toasting to him as I turned at once. Argh, I had forgotten how tequila burns. Where's the lemon when I need it?

"I think you need it," Fred said handing me a piece of lemon while he was already one on the way of the mouth. How did he know what I was thinking? "Your face said it all, Hermione."

"Ah, okay then," I said taking the lemon and taking it to my mouth. Which is worse: tequila or lemon? Ugh, why did I think that would be a good idea anyway? "Despite your mother's best efforts to get you someone, are you having fun?"

"I can't deny that I am, I'm enjoying embarrassing Harry with George, and being able to spend time with Ginny is being great too," he replied with a side smile. I knew there was a reason I didn't accept his invitation to dance.

"So are you enjoying messing with your sister's boyfriend? Is that really what you mean? For me, his best friend and cupid?" I asked looking in his face, who captured me again. Damn it!

"I better make fun of him, someone who's thinking about my sister's well-being and who can threaten him if he hurts her than someone else, am I right?" he asked me, looking me in the eyes. What he said makes sense.

"Okay, what you said makes sense. And I can't say that I wouldn't do the same thing if I had a sister, or that I would like my brother to do it for me," I said, pointing to Aaron fill our glasses again.

"So are you going to tell me why you didn't accept to dance with me or do I need you to take a few more shots first?" Fred asked me, as I took my shot and almost choked.

"I have no idea what you talking about it," I answered, trying to hide the redness that was rising, I do not know if the tequila that went down wrong or the fact that he is asking me that.

"Come on, Hermione, I know you're a smart girl and you know what I mean. I promise not to be too hurt," Fred said looking at me from the corner and drinking his shot calmly.

"You want to know why I refused your invitation to dance, don't you?" I asked, staring at the glass in front of me. How can I answer something that I don't even know the answer myself?

"Basically that," he said with a shrug. "What did my sister tell you that made you decline my invitation?"

"She told me about how you and George loved to play tricks on each other and I thought you were playing tricks on me because I'm single right now... " I said softly, hoping he didn't hear what I had said, but of course he listened.

"Did you really think I'd do something like that?" Fred asked, his eyes widening. "Wow, what has Gin been saying about me, so you have such a bad idea about me?"

"She never said anything bad about you, it's just that it happened to me when I was younger, so…" I answered not knowing where to stick my face at the moment.

"So you are basing tonight's events on your past? And you thought I could do the same?" Fred asked, looking me from the side. "I'm not a teenage asshole Hermione."

"I know you aren't, but some things that happen to us when we teens are marked on us, right?" I said, signaling to Aaron to bring more shots for us.

"I agree with you, but now that you know I wasn't kidding when I invited you to dance, would you consider giving me a second chance?" Fred asked, looking at me this time.

"Now that we have clarified everything, of course, I would accept your invitation," I said, feeling a blush rise up my neck and the famous butterflies in the stomach.

"Glad to hear it, maybe before the end of the night I won't invite you again?" Fred said holding back laughter and winking at me, which made me laugh.

"In the meantime, I'll be here enjoying my tequila then," I said, picking up one of the cups that Aaron had put in front of us.

"I think this is a great idea," Fred said, imitating my gesture.

"Do you mind if I join you?" an identical redhead to Fred asked, sitting across from Fred.

"Georgie! I was wondering when you would show up here!" Fred said, brightening at the sight of his twin brother.

"How many shots have you taken Freddie?" George asked, holding laughter to see the glass in Fred's hand shake and pour a few drops.

"Not as much as the time we decided it would be wise to play a prank on Aunt Muriel," Fred replied, remembering something I'd rather not know.

"So you're falling behind because I'm 99 percent sure that Charlie must be in the fifth whiskey," George said, signaling to Aaron that he also wanted a shot.

"Are you in a kind of competition?" I asked unable to contain myself. Harry always said my curiosity was still going to get me in trouble.

"Not quite a competition, but have you seen what Charlie looks like? No wonder he's only in the fifth whiskey…" George started to say but then turned to me. "Where is the education my parents gave me? Nice to meet you, George Weasley, Fred's twin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger," I answered, giving a smile. Ginny had told me some stories about the twins. "Having fun tonight?"

"More than I thought I would," George replied, looking side-eye to Fred, who seemed very interested in his shot. "But since my girlfriend decided to trade me for my sister, I came after my favorite twin."

"I thought you only had one twin... " I asked confused. Was there any more Weasley I had not yet met?

"And I only have one twin, and he's right here..." George said pointing to Fred, who was busy with a lemon. "What's the confusion here?"

"Never mind, better not say anything," I said laughing, not trying to understand what was going on in the heads of the twins. I always wanted to have a sister for exactly that reason, so I can have random conversations that only we would understand.

"Okay, weird girl," George whispered to Fred, but it was in a theatrical whisper that would give the whole party to hear, which made me laugh even more. "Do you understand what I meant, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry George. I will not take your comment, I live with Harry daily," I said, trying to control the laughter that was almost escaping.

"Good thing you don't take what Georgie says seriously, it's not anyone who understands our sense of humor," Fred said looking at me, which made me swallow my laughter and lose myself in those blue eyes.

It's amazing how easy it is to get lost in Fred's eyes and it's amazing how hypnotized he looks too. I don't know if there's any reason for that, I have dull brown eyes...

"Do you intend to stay here staring at each other doing nothing, or will you enjoy that the sexual tension that is growing and you will do something about it?" Georg asked taking Fred and me out of the trance we were in, making us blush.

"Now I understand what you mean about your sense of humor," I said blandly.

"And who said I was kidding? I was being very serious," George is frowning and looking at me strangely.

"Oh..." I said without knowing exactly what was happening.

"Well, since Georgie here achieved the feat of embarrassing the two of us at the same time," Fred said embarrassed and looking at George who just smiled. "Do you want to dance Hermione?"

I know I said I would accept his invitation if he invited me again, but that was before George's comment — which wasn't wrong — and I am here thinking and thinking, and I am doing what I always do: looking an exit and then I will regret not having done what I should have done from the beginning.

"I would love to," I replied smiling, which made a smile appear on Fred's face and make him even more handsome. I think today's date is finally taking effect on me.

"Finally! I thought I still needed to hint at something else before you took courage, Freddie," George said taking a shot, which made Fred blush and I laughed.

"I think we better go dancing before he opens his mouth and says even more bullshit," Fred whispered in my ear, and I just nodded.

We got up from the stools we were on and headed for the dance floor, which was getting more and more crowded. As soon as we got to the dance floor, the DJ put on one of my favorite songs to play, which made me smile involuntarily.

"Do you like this music?" Fred asked looking at me.

"It's one of my favorites, I remember dancing it when I was a little girl," I said, remembering my childhood.

"Glad that you have a partner to accompany you?" Fred smirked, which made the butterflies in my stomach churn over and over. I couldn't answer anything, just nod, which made his smile even bigger.

I put my hands around Fred's neck and he put his hands on my waist, and we started to rock to the beat of Something by the Beatles, but the version that was playing was that of the film Across the Universe; which made me involuntarily bring Fred closer to me. Jim Sturgess's voice does funny things to me.

"So, do you prefer the original version or that version that is playing?" Fred asked me with a twinkle in his eye, swaying to the music.

"I love both versions, but this version of Jim is wonderful... I must say that I've seen the movie a few times," I said laughing softly. Fred doesn't need to know about the gigantic crush I have on Jim like Jude, does he?

"I guess I never watched it, I'll have to change that soon," he said softly in my ear. Gods, that man's voice isn't making me think straight.

"We can watch together if you want," I said without thinking. Wow Hermione, what's going on? You don't even look like yourself.

"I would love to," Fred replied, with that same smile that is doing strange things to me. I cannot deny that it is a good thing, but even so, it scares me a little.

I just smiled, and without thinking about it too much, I laid my head on Fred's shoulder and closed my eyes, enjoying the time we were spending together; I felt Fred instinctively pull me closer to his body and put his head on top of mine. To anyone looking outside, we probably looked like a couple in love; to me, we looked like just two people who had a lot of chemistry.

When the song ended, it seems that with it the charm that had fallen on me and Fred ended, and we just looked at each other and smiled; I mentioned that I was going to go back to the bar, but Fred just held me and we kept dancing until the DJ said it would be the last song of the night.

"It doesn't seem like it's been that long since we were dancing, they're right when they say that time flies when we're having fun," Fred said, looking into my eyes, which made me blush.

"Really," I replied without knowing exactly what to say.

"Finally I found you two, where were you two were?" Ginny asked, coming towards us, which made me and Fred walk away. I hadn't even realized that we were that close.

"What are you talking about Gin? We've been here for the last hour or so," Fred replied raising an eyebrow. "I think I should ask where you were little sis."

"And I would answer you that I was talking to the other guests," Ginny replied, showing her tongue to her brother. Seeing that scene in front of me just made me laugh; that's why I always wanted to have a sibling. "Having fun, Mione?"

"More than you imagine," I replied thinking about how I had let myself go dancing.

"I can imagine," Ginny replied maliciously, which made me get out of the trance I was in.

"The kind of fun you have with my best friend is very different from the kind of fun I had with your brother," I said, crossing my arms and huffing.

"I bet it was just because you didn't want to," Ginny smiled even more; I noticed that Fred was just standing next to us, listening to the conversation. Seriously he won't say anything?

"Ok Gin, I think that's enough, right? Where's Mum?" Fred asked, saving me from having to respond to Ginny's comment.

"The last time I saw her, she was talking to Lily near the food table," Ginny said, concentrating.

"Great, let's find her then," Fred said, putting his arms on the shoulders of Ginny and mine and leading us to meet the two.

I just followed the two, seeing that there was no point in trying to get out of Fred's arms, and honestly, I didn't even want to leave. What's happening to me? I'm not like that, I met him today! But there's something about it that...

"Don't you agree with Mione?" Ginny asked, pulling me out of my trance. Damn, what did she ask me? Now Fred and Ginny are looking at me with laughter in their eyes, as if they know I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burn under their eyes.

"Nothing much, I'll tell you later," Ginny is laughing openly at my face right now.

"Mione! The girl I was looking for!" Lily said affectionately, coming to hug me. I think someone drank more than they should.

"Hey Lil, having fun?" I asked hugging the redhead, who just hugged me even tighter.

"The party was great, thank you for helping me organize, and thank you, Ginny, for everything you did this week," Lily said hugging me sideways and smiling at her daughter-in-law.

"It was nothing too much Lily, it was a pleasure to help you," Ginny replied smiling too.

"So Mum, where are the others?" Fred asked looking around. Now that I've stopped to pay attention, the ballroom has emptied a lot since the moment Fred and I started dancing. I wonder where all the other guests have gone...

"I think George, Ron and Charlie were talking to Harry and the others were with their dad the last time I saw them," Molly replied.

"If everyone is already leaving, I think this is the cue I needed to leave," I said biting my lip, not knowing how to act now.

"What? No, you can't go!" Lily said almost screaming, which totally took me by surprise.

"I cannot? And do you intend to keep me under house arrest, Lil?" I asked laughing.

"Don't try to play cute with me Hermione; and besides, you can't leave, not when our special guests are staying here for the weekend too," Lily said smiling at the Weasley present. And that's exactly why I need to leave, Lily.

"Lily, I think this is a reason enough for me to leave since you and James will be with the house full, since I know that Sirius and Marlene will also stay here, right?" I said with a raised eyebrow, seeing that I probably had won this argument.

"Mione please dear, it's not like we don't have space," Lily said, dismissing what I was saying with her hands. "As soon as everyone is gone, you and Harry can help me show the rooms to our guests; Harry will stay here too."

"Great, how wonderful," I muttered under my breath. It's amazing that while Lily and I are talking, the Weasleys are just smiling at our conversation. "And how was the room division?"

"Harry will stay in his room, along with Ginny, Marlene, and Sirius," Lily started to say, but stopped when she saw Molly's face. "I hope it's all right Molly, they'll stay in Harry's old room here."

"It's okay Lily, no problem," Molly is smiling softly at Lily as if encouraging her to continue what she was saying.

"Right..." Lily continued saying, looking a little lost. "It is now that things get a little complicated because we don't know exactly how to put everyone..."

"It looks like musical chairs here Lily," I said, making everyone laugh.

"Ah, but Mione and Fred can share a room, right? I doubt they would care," Ginny said with a smirk on her face. I'm going to kill this redhead!

"But do they really need to share a room?" Molly asked with a concerned face. I love my mother-in-law. Harry's mother-in-law, I meant Harry's mother-in-law!

"Mione has her own room here, I'm sure she doesn't mind sharing, isn't she, dear?" Lily said with a singing smile. And me here, thinking she loved me, a sweet mistake.

"Of course not Lil, I don't care. Unless Fred objects," I said looking at the redhead in front of me, pleading with my eyes.

"I don't object, for me it is fine," Fred said smiling. Of course, it wouldn't work, I know a naughty smile when I see one.

"So it's agreed; Fred and Mione stay in her room," Lily said with a smile on her face and eyes shining. Weird!

"And how are the other rooms, Lily?" I asked, trying to take the focus off me and Fred.

"Oh, right... Molly, I think you and Arthur don't mind sharing with Bill and Fleur, would you?" Lily asked, biting her lip. Now I know who I got this habit from when I don't know what to expect from a situation.

"Of course not Lily, we see no problem; you were already so kind as to invite us to stay here, we didn't mind going to a hotel," Molly said with a kind smile.

"Nonsense, you are family!" Lily said emphatically. "I thought of putting the girls, Luna and Lavender, in the same room as Percy and Penelope; do you think it would work?"

"I think it would work," Molly said thoughtfully.

"It even makes sense if you think about it, and everything will be fine," Ginny said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"And I thought of putting George and Angelina, and Charlie and Ron in the other room; what do you think about it, Mione?" Lily asked me.

"I think you thought of a great room division Lily," I replied quietly, without saying that I wasn't exactly satisfied with my roommate.

"Great, that's what I thought," Lily smiled and clapped her hands. Now I'm sure that she drank more than she should have. "Can you show your room to Fred, dear?"

"Sure," I mumbled. "I will enjoy, and I think I'm going to retire; good night Lily, Ginny, Molly."

"Good night dear, sweet dreams," Lily said hugging me and giving me a good night kiss.

"Good night Hermione, see you tomorrow," Molly said, kissing my forehead. I could see how lucky the Weasleys were to have her as a matriarch.

"Good night Mione, I want all the details tomorrow," Ginny said in my ear when she came to hug me, which only made me roll my eyes. What does she think will happen tonight?

"Nice try Gin, I'll talk to you in the morning," I said hugging my best friend.

"I think I'll follow Hermione's example and rest too; can you tell the others I've gone to sleep, Mum?" Fred was saying to his mother, taking the opportunity to say good night too.

"Sure dear, don't worry. Sleep well and behave!" Molly said with a pointed finger at Fred, who just laughed at his mother's attitude.

"I am the behaved twin Mum, you should worry about George," Fred said, hugging and kissing Molly's cheek, who just laughed. "See you tomorrow Mum, Gin, Lily."

"Good night Fred, see you tomorrow," Lily said, practically kicking us out of the room. I just sighed and started to leave the ballroom heading for the stairs, hoping that Fred was following me.

"Was my impression or did they force us to share the room?" He asked as we were getting close to the stairs.

"You know you could have said no, don't you? You didn't have to share a room with me," I said, stopping on the first step and looking at Fred.

"I know that; I think I just wanted an excuse to be able to spend more time with you," Fred said with a shrug, which made me blush. Damn it, what's going on that anything he says makes me blush?

"Right..." I said without knowing exactly how to continue. "I'll show you to my room then."

"Lead the way," Fred said smiling.

I just bit my lip and started up the stairs, listening to Fred's soft footsteps behind me; I have no idea what to expect tonight, but I will try to stop analyzing everything he says and just let it go.

It didn't take long for us to get to my room, and my nerves were increasingly taking over me; I really had no idea what would happen when Fred and I entered the room. I think that's what makes me more agitated, I have no idea how to act around him.

"How much time did you spend here, to have your own room?" Fred asked, pulling me out of the trance I was in.

"Basically all school holidays, and some Christmases, since James and Lily are my godparents," I said with a shrug. "It's very useful when they throw these parties too."

"Ah, I can imagine," Fred said smiling, and there are butterflies in my stomach again.

"I hope it's within your standards, Mr. Weasley," I said smiling and opening the door to my room.

"Wow, your room is like a small library," Fred said, looking at the thousands of bookshelves that surrounded the room.

"Lily always knew that I liked to read, and since I was the daughter they didn't have, I think she got a little excited," I replied embarrassed.

"I can see that they love you, and there's no reason not to love I imagine," Fred said softly, looking into my eyes. I could feel the heat waves radiating from my face, and I imagine it was redder than his hair now. "I think I better stop saying these things if you're going to be red like this always."

"It's just that I'm not used to hearing what you've been telling me…" I said quietly, without the courage to look him in the eye.

"Well, I think you should always hear that," Fred said in the same tone of voice as mine.

I didn't quite know how to respond to what he said, so I just bit my lip and looked up, only to find him looking at me, with a fire in those blue eyes, which took my breath away. As if we were moths drawn to the light, our eyes were calling us closer, but I broke the spell by turning around and showing Fred the rest of the room.

"So, if you want to change clothes, the bathroom is there," I said pointing to the door. "I'll get my pajamas, so you can go first."

"Sure, I'll change then," Fred said, looking a little disappointed. I have no idea why, but I won't insist on that.

I am grateful that Lily made me leave some of my clothes here last Christmas, which means that I have pajamas and clothes to be able to change tomorrow; I just forgot the pajamas I left here were a little more revealing than I would like. I just grunted and waited for Fred to come out of the bathroom so I could change clothes.

"Bathroom is free, all yours Hermione," Fred said, leaving wearing only a t-shirt and boxer; I think I almost forgot to breathe. "It's all right?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," I said, practically running to the bathroom and closing the door behind me. I really need to start controlling myself around Fred, before I go crazy.

It didn't take long for me to change clothes and go through the process of taking off my makeup and getting ready for bed, but I couldn't get out of the bathroom, not dressed the way I was. Okay, my pajamas were just shorts and a T-shirt, but I had forgotten that this T-shirt was that thin; I think I would rather sleep in the bathroom than leave here.

"Hermione, did anything happen? You've been locked in there for a while now," Fred said, knocking on the door and taking me out of my daydreams.

"Actually, I have a request to make to you..." I said, not quite sure.

"You can talk, if it's within my reach, I want to help," Fred replied, enjoying my question.

"Would you have a T-shirt that you could lend me so I can sleep with it?" I asked but was only answered with silence. I think I'm going to sleep in the bathroom after all.

"Does this one work?" Fred asked me. I opened the door a crack and saw him offering me a T-shirt, which I readily accepted and put on, leaving the bathroom next. "You look incredibly cute in my T-shirt, and this is a sight I won't forget."

"Hum, thanks," I said blushing and not knowing exactly how to respond.

"How about we go to bed?" Fred asked, probably feeling my embarrassment. "By the way, where am I going to sleep?"

"Uhn… I think we can share the bed, it's big, it sure fits both of us," I said, biting my lip.

"Sure, if you don't mind," Fred said, scratching his neck awkwardly and starting to blush. This is a lovely scene.

"I don't care," I said, going towards the bed with Fred following me. We split up taking the pillows out of bed and pulling the blanket, we just lay down and stared at the ceiling, not knowing how to act.

"Uh... good night Hermione, sweet dreams," Fred replied, turning to look at me.

"Good night Fred, sleep with the angels," I said, turning around so I could look at him.

"I believe I'm in bed with one," he replied blinking, which made me laugh without believing. "Sorry, escaped."

"It's all right," I replied yawning. "I hope this angel will help you sleep well."

"Of that, I am sure it will, see you tomorrow," Fred said, closing his eyes. I just looked at his face, full of freckles and looking so serene. I have no idea how I ended up sharing a room and a bed with him, but I don't regret anything. I can only hope for what tomorrow will bring me; and with that in mind, I closed my eyes and let sleep catch me, and ended up dreaming of incredible blue eyes and a smile that made my heart race.


End file.
